


Icarus

by theeclecticengineer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeclecticengineer/pseuds/theeclecticengineer
Summary: Wrote this a couple days after the end of Volume 3.  Kind of Jaune looking back on it some time during the time skip I guess.  I apologize for the feels.





	

My mom used to tell me a story about an ancient hero named Icarus. In it, he creates wings out of dust to escape a prison but he flies too high and the wings overheat and fail; sending him falling to earth, to his death.  


That’s how I felt when I heard what happened. I had flown too high. That one kiss. That one short kiss that felt like forever in a moment but probably lasted only a second or five and that was it. I flew too high, in that kiss I felt like I was on top of the world. There were no more doubts, the feelings were mutual, there was a future, we could be happy after the battle ended.  
You were dead.  


Pyrrha, you were my wings that the sun burned off. I fell when Qrow told me what happened. I’m still falling now. But I promise you I’ll see you someday if it’s the las thing I do and then I’ll be flying again and forever because you’ll be there to hold me up and make me better. But for now I’m going to help Ruby, Ren, and Nora track down the one who……who killed you and I promise I will make her pay for what she did, after that, I don’t know. I know you would want me to be happy but I don’t think I’ll be happy until we find her. Until then, my only choice is to get stronger and stronger so that maybe, someday, I’ll be able to fly on my own. Because I am Icarus and you were my wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first fic I've posted on this site. Please review.


End file.
